Tu n'es pas lui
by Sans-Importance
Summary: Ma première fic, mais ne soyez pas indulgents... Je veux savoir exactement ce que vous aimez et ce que vous détestez dans ma fic.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ça vaut mieux pour eux…

Genre : euh…voilà quoi…

Résumé : je ne sais pas trop…juste après la fin de la série, Ed a rencontré Aphonse Heiderich et habite Munich avec lui.

Titre : Tu n'es pas Lui

Bonne lecture !

-Al…Al ! t'es où ?

Edward traversait d'un pas rapide le couloir qui séparait leur chambre de la cuisine. En face de lui, la fenêtre était ouverte : un courant d'air s'y engouffrait et soufflait doucement dans ses oreilles, en soulevant ses cheveux blonds. Il aimait cette sensation : dehors, la nuit l'appelait, enveloppant les rues de Munich. Seul un réverbère diffusait son halo de lumière blanche sur le sol en un rond parfait. Il faisait légèrement frais et Edward, irrésistiblement attiré par la fraîcheur et le calme de la nuit était venu proposer à son ami de l'accompagner pour une balade nocturne.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il colla son oreille à la porte pour déceler un éventuel bruit traduisant la présence d'Alphonse. Rien. Il frappa trois coups ; peut-être Alphonse dormait-il… Ce n'était pas le cas. Edward constata son absence avec déception. Il se sentait seul. Son frère était resté là-bas et c'était la seule personne avec laquelle Ed voyageait et passait son temps… de ce côté de la porte, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'attendre, alors il s'était attaché à cet Alphonse. Lui n'avait pas d'ami : il était très réservé et ne recherchait pas vraiment le contact. Cependant, cet Edward venu d'un autre monde le fascinait. Alphonse voulait aider ce jeune homme, mais lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il s'était juste attaché à lui, pensait-il.

Ce qui les liait était indescriptible, mais bien visible. Immatériel, mais puissant. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre : ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, mais ils le savaient.

Une fois de plus, Ed était seul, dans la nuit. Il prit la direction du parc et s'y rendit sans croiser âme qui vive. La nuit lui offrait sa myriade de joyaux étincelants, l'air du parc était agréable. Il respira profondément et sentit cette sérénité devenue si rare pour lui. Ses soucis le quittaient, assis sur ce banc, la tête dans les étoiles…

Un petit chat noir vint le sortir de sa rêverie. Edward afficha un sourire mélancolique en voyant cette boule de poils venue réclamer son attention. Alors il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère, et tendit sa main au chat. Il aimait bien les chats, maintenant que son petit frère n'était plus là : il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de l'amour et de l'affection de son frère, comme une partie de l'esprit d'Alphonse pouvait communiquer avec Edward à travers le chat.

Edward aimait son frère plus que tout, peut-être un peu trop même et pas de la manière qu'il conviendrait d'aimer un frère. Mais jamais il ne l'avait dit à personne, il le gardait pour lui car même sans religion, il savait très bien ce qu'était le péché : il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer et ne pouvait espérer s'en faire aimer, du moins pas différemment de l'amour d'un frère. Ces pensées l'avaient toujours hanté depuis qu'il avait traversé la porte, maintenant qu'il était séparé de l'être qui l'avait soutenu tant de fois. Il n'avait même pas songé au fait de tomber amoureux de son frère auparavant, seulement, la douloureuse séparation avait réveiller chez lui des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

La gorge nouée, il laissa échapper le nom de son frère dans un soupir de désespoir. Une larme froide coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de main et se sentit honteux d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Le chat s'en alla, laissant Edward seul, presque seul. Sur le chemin, une ombre s'approchait à pas de loup. Ed ne la remarqua pas : il était perdu dans sa tête, dans les étoiles, dans la nuit. Il ne luttait plus contre les larmes, il se laissait emporter dans ces pensées interdites.

« Tu sais, moi je suis toujours là… Cette voix si familière força Edward à tourner la tête.

Moi je t'attendais, je savais bien que tu viendrais ici. »

Alphonse essuya doucement les larmes du blond qui se laissa faire. Il aimait plonger dans les yeux bleus de cet Al. Il avait l'impression de purifier les puits de péché dorés qu'étaient les siens. Il ressemblait tellement à son frère… hormis la pureté de ses yeux et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Mais c'était le même tempérament, à l'image de son physique : un sourire mélancolique, une douce expression de tristesse, un visage calme aux traits fins…

« Il te manque. Mais quand tu penses à lui, tu me manques aussi…tu ne fais attention à moi que parce que tu crois le voir lui lorsque tu me regardes, n'est ce pas ? Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Edward, je ne suis pas ton frère et même si j'aimerais le devenir pour voir ton sourire, je ne le peux .

Tout devint alors clair dans la tête d'Edward : privé de son frère il s'était tourné vers cet Alphonse et avait fini par tomber amoureux de Lui, et pas de son frère, comme il le croyait…

-Non Alphonse, je ne veux pas que tu le deviennes, même si je l'ai cru un moment. Tu n'es pas lui et tant mieux.

-Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Que tu sois toujours à mes côtés. Tu ne remplaceras pas mon frère, et je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce à quoi tu ressembles…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, et tu seras la seule personne que j'aimerai jamais. Cependant, si un jour tu ouvres cette porte, je ne viendrai pas avec toi, ton frère t'attend là-bas, moi je t'attendrai ici, même si tu ne reviendras pas. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Alphonse de laisser échapper une larme. Elle s'arrêta au coin de sa lèvre. Edward se rapprocha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour disparaître cette marque de tristesse. Il lécha doucement les lèvres d'Alphonse qui, les yeux fermés, se laissa faire. Ils demeurèrent, seuls. Edward s'endormit, blotti contre cette personne qui n'était pas son frère, mais qui méritait autant d'amour…

FIN

Bon, c'est pas brillant et personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop… A vous de voir.


End file.
